With the wide application of interventional operation in the world, the complications resulted therefrom are also increasingly occurred. For example, in the interventional aortic valve replacement operation, due to the severe stenosis and calcification in aorta, there is a need to support and replace the original aortic valve via the aortic valve, but most of the severely stenosed and calcified aortas will bring about a reduced inner diameter of the blood flow channel, at this time, in general, the original calcified valve is first pre-expanded with a balloon, during this process, part of the calcified clots will be removed during the expansion process, or the thrombus generated during the operation will enter coronary artery, brain and lower limb vessels, etc., with the blood flow, thus leading to vascular embolism, and finally resulting in the patient's death or paralysis.
In order to solve the above problems, the Chinese Patent Publication No. CN1515326A, published on Jul. 28, 2004, entitled “thrombus filter”, discloses a thrombus filter, comprising a thrombus intercepting net, a guide wire, a distal connecting piece and a proximal connecting piece, wherein the thrombus intercepting net is in a funnel-shaped meshed structure made from nickel titanium shape memory alloy wire, with a coating film with filtration pores, the retracting line of the nickel titanium memory alloy wire is wound through the mesh pores of the opening portion of the thrombus intercepting net, then connected to the proximal connecting piece, the rear portion of the meshed structure of the thrombus intercepting net is connected to the distal connecting piece, and the front end of the distal connecting piece is provided with a guiding head. The opening portion of the thrombus interceptor is connected to the nickel titanium memory alloy wire to make the thrombus interceptor tightly fitted to the inner wall of the blood vessel under the restoring force of the nickel titanium memory alloy wire, so as to effectively filter the thrombus; when the thrombus interceptor is retracted, the retracting line first tightens the opening of the funnel-shaped thrombus intercepting net, and can effectively prevent the thrombus from escaping, therefore the thrombus interceptor can improve the recovery rate of thrombus, reduce the risks of embolism in coronary artery, brain and lower limb blood vessels, etc., and has the advantages of simple structure, convenient operation, good filtering, high safety and reliability, and can be widely used in a variety of angioplasty and thrombolysis as a overfill prevention umbrella for the thrombus or the removed clot, so as to reduce the operation risk and improve the success ratio of operation
The above thrombus filter only discloses the case that the opening portion of the intercepting net faces toward the proximal end (control end), and does not describe the thrombus intercepting means where the opening portion of the intercepting net faces toward the distal end (away from the control end), and such technology has not been effectively solved. At the same time, in the stenosed blood vessel channel, how the thrombosis filter not only can capture the thrombus or the removed clot, but also does not cause interference to the implantation process, is a problem to be solved.